Goodnight My Angel
by ohladybright
Summary: Puck has something to say to his baby girl.


Puck looked down at the baby girl sleeping peacefully in his arms; she was the epitome of perfection. It had been an eventful day. This morning he woke up, showered, and got ready for Regionals, but now he sits with a daughter. Before Beth was even an idea, Puck wasn t sure how he felt about being a dad. Honestly, the thought never even crossed his mind, but the day he found out Quinn was pregnant he had a desire to be a father.

He wasn t sure what Quinn was going to decide. Puck wanted to keep Beth and show her all the love he never received, but Puck wanted to keep Quinn happy. There was no denying Quinn loved their baby girl, but Puck could see she was unsure about whether to keep her or not.

Beth was the most beautiful, perfect baby ever born. Obviously every parent said that, but Puck new his daughter was the best. She had Quinn s beauty, which made her light years ahead of every other baby. Puck placed a kiss on the newborn's forehead. She was so delicate. At first he was afraid to hold her, but Quinn insisted.

I love you, baby girl. Puck whispered softly. Your mom loves you too. Quinn moved slightly in her bed. I think she wants to keep you

Puck breathed in deep; holding back the tears. He couldn' t imagine his life without Beth, but sometimes things didn t go as he planned. _"There are so many things I want to tell you."_

Since this may be the only time he got to hold his daughter, Puck wanted to make it memorable. Sure, she would have no memory of this moment, but Puck would never forget. He cleared his throat and began to show Beth his love. _"Good night my angel time to close your eyes"_

His voice was timid, afraid the loud noise would scare her._" And save these questions for another day."_

Would Beth ever question about him? Puck hoped that whoever adopts her would let her know that she had a father and mother who loved her very much. God, his baby was an angel. "_I think I know what you've been asking me"_

_"I think you know what I've been trying to say"_

Puck had never been good with words. He always considered himself to be more of an action guy, but with Beth he wished he could tell her everything. She was his baby girl and he would never hide anything.

I promised I would never leave you And you should always know Where ever you may go No matter where you are I never will be far away

Hopefully Beth would not grow up thinking he didn t love her. Besides Quinn, Beth would be the only girl he could ever truly love. Puck was hoping that Beth would know him somehow. It didn t matter if it was through a song or a picture, he just wanted her to know.

_"Good night my angel now it's time to sleep_

_ And still so many things I want to say _

_Remember all the songs you sang for me _

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay"_

Quinn would be waking up soon and they would have to decide on what to do. Puck tried to ignore the aching feeling in his chest, but he knew Quinn wanted to give her up. While he never would admit it deep down it was the right thing to do. Beth deserved the world and he was unable to give it to her. He wanted to her have the best of everything, the best crib, diapers, and whatever the hell else. Beth deserved it all.

_"And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep _

_The water's dark and deep _

_Inside this ancient heart _

_You'll always be a part of me"_

Puck never wanted to let her go. She fit perfectly in his arms. He was in awe of how small she was. Beth was a part of him and she always would be. After he left the hospital Puck was going to get her name tattooed on his chest. Quinn had mentioned to him she was going to get her name tattooed on her wrist. It was a way for both of them to keep Beth close by. Puck was unaware that Quinn had awaken and was listening to his lullaby.

_"Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_

_ And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_ Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby _

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me"_

Puck was openly crying now. There was no use holding back. This was his last moment with his beautiful daughter. Puck wanted to beg Quinn to keep her. Maybe they could make a life for their daughter? He pushed that thought quickly from his mind. There was no point thinking about what would never happen.

"Puck?" He heard Quinn s voice softly whisper.

Quinn was smiling sadly. She patted the side of her bed, a sign for Puck to come sit down next to her. He carefully cradled Beth in his arms and laid down next to Quinn. "I wanna finish the song

together..."

_"Someday we'll all be gone_

_ But lullabies go on and on _

_They never die that's how you and I will be"_

There voices song quietly to there baby girl. The family of three sat there for a moment just taking in their last few minutes together.

"Shelby and I decided on an open adoption". Quinn told him.

Puck' s heart skipped a beat. He would be able to see his daughter through the years. They would be able to see what kind of person she would grow up to be.

"Thank you". Was all Puck could mention to say.

"You will be a great father someday Puck." Quinn placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You already are."

The nurse took Beth away and back into the nursery. Puck was unsure whether he would see her again after that. He love his baby girl with his whole heart an she would be with him forever.

_"Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby _

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me"_


End file.
